


You're the one that I want

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is jealous of Christoph Kramer's interactions with Manu during the final. </p>
<p>Prompt me on mignoleeet.tumblr.com :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one that I want

Thomas was fucking ecstatic. 

His whole body ached, his mind hurt but shit, he was so fucking ecstatic. He had never felt this much adrenaline flow through his body, as Mario scored the winning goal, as the whistle blew and as they, Germany, were officially world champions. 

He could barely sit still when he sat in the bar in the hotel later, his legs shaking and almost jumping, a wide grin plastered on his face- world champions!

Nothing could be better than this, Thomas though, as he sat there with Bastian and Philipp, drinking some sort of exotic drink he hadn’t even bothered asking what was. He was going to a party tomorrow night, he decided. No, he was gonna see the city, eat more great food- Everything!

Only one thing could’ve made this thing better.  
If Manu was here.

Thomas leaned back in his seat, ignoring Basti’s enthusiastic banter about their performance for a minute to try to recall where the goalkeeper was- who was, after months of dancing around each other, his boyfriend.

The last time he had seen him was in the locker room. At that time, Manuel was too busy celebrating to notice Thomas right away (they had hugged on the pitch) and…  
Thomas suddenly frowned. Now he remembered.

The fucker had been talking with Christoph. No, not only talking, hugging, cuddling, cooing the younger player… What was that all about anyway? 

“Ey, Thomas..Thomas…Thomas!”

Thomas blinked and stared at Bastian with a surprised look on his face. Bastian raised his brow, “Seriously… I asked you a question..” 

Thomas merely stood up, “I’ll answer later.” He said, leaving both Philipp and Bastian confused, “What- hey, where are you going?” Bastian asked, but Thomas was in the elevator before he could answer.

Thomas walked into the room he was sharing with Manuel. It was messy because none of them really spent too much time there, so why bother? Thomas knew exactly where his stuff were.

The German lay down on the bed, hand pressing against his flat stomach, eyes closing. Manuel wasn’t here. Thomas knew he shouldn’t be thinking like this about Manuel, but what if he was out with Christoph?  
What if he had decided that he would have a better time with Christoph than Thomas? Wasn’t that a bad sign…?

He didn’t get too much time to contemplate this though as the door was opened and the tall goalkeeper walked inside, a concerned expression plastered on his face. Thomas would have expected a happy expression, but no…

Manuel didn’t even say hi before he started talking, “Basti said you were upset. What’s wrong?”

Thomas frowned, looking up at the ceiling, “Nothing! Why would anything be wrong? We won the world cup, I’m super happy!” He insisted. Manuel raised his brow, but nodded and sat down beside Thomas. A smile suddenly appeared on the goalie’s face, “Yeah, we did. You were amazing, you know.” Manu said and leaned down to kiss him. Thomas was still upset about the whole Christoph thing, but he kissed softly back, closing his eyes, “Mmh… You too! You were badass. You madman.” He laughed, and Manuel chuckled.

 

Despite their exhaustion due to the game and the celebration afterwards, Manuel climbed on top of Thomas, his large hand pushing up his shirt, feeling the skin under it. Thomas bit his lip and looked at him with a surprised expression. Manuel’s hand was warm, like he’d been holding onto something… Thomas knew, he knew he shouldn’t be thinking like this, but what if it was from Christoph?

Manuel started kissing Thomas throat, littering it with kisses and lovebites and Thomas made a small noise. It felt good, and if the thought of Christoph hadn’t been on the back of his mind, he would’ve gone with it. He was so high on adrenaline and sex with Manu would’ve been the perfect way to end this night.

Instead, the thought of Christoph annoyed him too much. He pushed at Manu’s chest. At first, the goalkeeper just pushed back as hard, biting Thomas’ neck, grinning, “You want it rough?” He whispered against Thomas’ skin. Instead of moaning and nodding, Thomas pushed harder, “Off.” He whispered, “Manu, get off!”

Manuel immediately stopped and sat up, looking at Thomas like a confused puppy, “What…did I go too far?” He asked. Thomas ran his hand through his hair, propping himself up on his elbows, “It’s not that.” He said.

“It’s Christoph.”

The statement surprised Manuel, “What..?” He asked, and Thomas sighed in annoyance, “Seriously? You’ve been all over the kid ever since we won! What about me? I’m your boyfriend, I wanna be there to hug you when we win and celebrate and…and you’re not breaking up with me to be with him?”

Manuel stared at Thomas with the most confused expression ever, his brows furrowed. It took a few moments before Manuel laughed, actually laughed, and Thomas frowned, “It’s not funny!”

 

“Yeah it is.” Manuel said, wrapping his arms around Thomas, “I fucking love you, Thomas. I didn’t mean to make you feel like this but Christoph needed someone. He got a concussion, you know, and he was so confused and… well, I felt like helping.” He said, making Thomas feel so stupid and selfish, “I’m sorry…” He muttered. Manuel shook his head, “No, you didn’t know. It’s fine.” He said  
Thomas nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around Manuel, “So…are we cool?” Manuel asked, in which Thomas nodded in reply, “Yeah, we are.”

 

A small glint lit up in Thomas’ eyes and the German slid into Manuel’s lap, pressing their noses together. Thomas grinned, “I’ll make it up to you.” He whispered before kissing Manuel, pouring all the happiness and adrenalin from winning the world cup into it.

 

That night, Christoph was completely forgotten by both Manuel and Thomas.


End file.
